Starfall
by Storylover158
Summary: Magic Stiles. After a fight with Derek Stiles storms off, one thing leads to another and again his luck draws him into some serious supernatural stuff. Stiles hates his life. STEREK! Teen right now but will be M later.


_**Hey guys this is my magic Stiles story. More notes at bottom.**_

It was simple enough, a little piece of wood nailed to a very creepy steriotypical tree. _Can tree's have steriotypes?_ Stiles wondered. Now normally Stiles would have listened to the sign because honestly creepy 'no tresspassing' plus supernatural shit attracted to him for some reason usually equaled a headache of epic proportions. Normally he would have but tonight after the billionth time (sure he was probably exxagurating but he honestly stopped counting after the fifty sixth time) he needed to relax and cool off and Stiles' brain decided that a walk in the dark through some creepy woods was a great idea. _After I get home we are going to sit down and have a very important talk about what is and isn't safe. _

He would've continued to berate his brain but he just then realised that he'd been walking at least an hour and he had no fucking clue where he'd walked to. "Cross the creepy line and hopefully find some sembalence of civiliazation or turn around and end up on the elven o'clock news as a lesson for kids not to walk in the woods at night." Stiles said to himself, after a few seconds of various looks crossing his face he crossed the imaginary line and imediately tripped over a root and fell face first into the dirt.

"Ow, ow, ow" Stiles' chanted over and over again as he stood up. His legs wobbly he imagined he resembled Bambi a little. When he had regained his footing and thought his legs his stable enough he scaned the ground looking for the offending root that had dared interupt his treck to escape his woodsy prison. He scowled and bent down to yell at it once he spoted it. "Now listen here you stupid insignifficant but vital part of the tree that dared trip me, I will come back with an axe and teach you a lesson if you try that again." With his tyrade apparently over the root slithered back under the ground.

With a VERY manly shriek Stiles jumped as far back as he could which had him collide with something hard and flat. "Oh, ouch. Who the hell puts a wall in the middle of a forest?" He turned himself on his back to find nothing, no wall or tree. Nothing that he could have hit, he got up on his knees and began to search with his hands at what he could've hit when both of his hands touched a wall. It was invisable but a wall none the less. "Damn it, Stiles! New rule: Never walk in the forest alone ever again. I am so screwed." He felt around the left side of the invisable wall for a good five minutes before he switched to the right side to see if their was an invisable door. (Long shot sure but what would you do if you were confronted by an invisable wall)

"Alright Stiles" he adressed himself "let's look at the facts. We have a tree that can move it's own roots at will, a wall that I can't see and was definately not there before..." Stiles would've continued but the words died in his throat because low and behold right infront of him acting as if it had been there the whole time was a hut. Not a house because the word house implies that someone could live in it. This, this was a hut. It was small and made of stone aka a hut. "I'm getting a weird Hansel & Gretal feeling here." He stood up realiaing he'd been kneeling and dusted off his knees. With a deep breath he walked up to the door amd raised his hand to knock. "If I get eaten Derek I'm gonna come back and haunt your sorry werewolf ass till you die." He brought his knuckles down on the door

"Just a minute" came the sing - song reply. After some rather obvious noises of stuff being moved around the door was opened by a white haired old lady grasping a cane in her right hand and the door in her left. She looked up at Stiles and with one white eye brow raised she asked "how can I help you?"

Stiles eyes widen again because as he gazed past the old woman he realized that he could see four door ways to other parts of the hut. He stepped back from the doorway and quickly ran around what he thought was a hut. It took him not even eight seconds to run full circle around the house and back to the door. He side stepped past the woman and examined the inside of the what should be a very, very small house. With a gasp he turned to the woman and smiled "it's bigger on the inside!"

"Of course it is sweetie, it always has been." She looked at Stiles with a contemplatetive look on her face. "I don't remember seeing you here before, who refered you to me?"

"Huh? Oh, no one refered me. I got lost and stumbled on your hut and decided to ask for directions."

"I don't understand, what do you mean you got lost?"

"Well I had this fight with this guy who is a major ass to me like all the time. So I stormed off wanting to just get away from him and calm down. I lost track of time and where I was going and I ended up by your 'no tresspassing' sign. Now there's an invisable wall blocking my way out of here." With wide eyes she turned and hobbled outside before she too was stoped by the invisable wall.

Stiles steeped outside of the house and yelled to the woman. "See? Invisable wall."

She turned to Stiles and snapped. "Yes, I see that but your input is not helping at the moment so kindly be quiet." He put his hands up in a defensive manner before leaning against the wall of her house mumbling about old women and how they don't listen. "I listen and can hear just fine thank you very much." She shouted while hobbling back towards Stiles, cane raised to hit him. She brought the stick down on his arm. "Now instead of your smart ass comments kindly stand behind me."

"Fine. Just don't hit me again." He shuffled a little and had to bend down to be behind the woman. She took a deep breath and shoved her foward shooting out a blue ball of light. It flew through the air like a bullet before hitting and richochetting of what Stiles assumed was the wall and flew back at them. With a scream Stiles hit the dirt while the woman simply straightened her cane and stopped the blue light before it came to close.

She turned around and stepped over Stiles who was still on the ground with his hands covering his head. She steped into the main room and began rumaging through things. She threw a look at Stiles who seemed like he just now realised that the light wasn't going to hit him. "You can get up now you could've gotten up five minutes ago. For a boy who hangs around with werewolves and" she sniffs the air "kanimas you sure are afraid of a little magic."

_**Hey people. This is just chapter 1 I have an outline and dialouge and shit but it'd be one long ass chapter...so you decide. Really long ass chapters or ones like this. Plus I didn't feel like writting alot right now. I'm just getting over a stomach thing.**_


End file.
